<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Age of Gusackie by aguyofmanythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089402">The Golden Age of Gusackie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings'>aguyofmanythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By LoudHarveyLefty. Made for his DeviantArt friend movieman16, starring LoudArtist's OC Gus Wilde and Jackie from "Gown and Out".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Jackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoudHarveyLefty's Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Golden Age of Gusackie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside a secret room at an unknown location, Gus Wilde is resting on a fancy-looking red couch wearing a red suit, red pants, a red tie, and a red bow instead of his usual red sweater and blue jeans. He also has a slick-back hairstyle instead of his usual cool hairstyle that conveyed his troublemaking personality. He is staring at a door---which is red like the surroundings of the room---as if expecting someone to enter the room at any moment. A meter behind him are red curtains sparkling like little stars in the night sky. The bright light illuminating the room made it possible for the curtains to sparkle with delight. Sitting next to the couch where Gus is resting is a small, round table with an old music player sitting on it. It looked brand new as if Gus had just bought it and took great care of it. A huge, black disc had already been inserted on the player, ready to play some music. Unlike the rest of the surroundings and Gus, the music player is made out of gold. Real gold. The shiny surface of the player made it an awe-inspiring sight to see.</p><p>As Gus rests patiently on the couch, he suddenly sprung to life as he heard the doorknob slowly turn. The door slowly opens, and someone enters the room. A gleeful smile appeared on Gus’ face as he saw who it was: it was Jackie, his girlfriend. Gus is happy to finally see his beautiful, dark-skinned, affluent girlfriend, but what caught his attention the most is her choice of clothing. Instead of her usual yellow dress with a ruffled skirt with a bright yellow band around her waist and leggings that reach down to her ankles, Jackie is wearing a shiny, golden dress with a golden band surrounding her waist with a golden bow on the band. The golden skirt reaches down to her knees instead of her ankles like her leggings, thus concealing her thighs. Gus could not help but feel mesmerized and impressed. Jackie greets her boyfriend with a smile knowing that he likes her new appearance.</p><p>As Gus and Jackie stared at each other with glee, the old music player that was seemingly dormant suddenly activated on its own and began playing music. The music was a recording of a person playing the piano; by the sounds of the recording, it sounded like it was recorded in the 1920s or 1930s. As the recorded piano played for another ten seconds, Gus opens his lips and begins singing in sync to the rhythm of the piano.</p><p>“Hello. How are you? It’s been a while...since I last saw you. Every time I see your beauty...I become happy. To your eyes, I am nice...but what you like the most about me...is the gold. Everything I have is made of gold...the most valuable jewel that can unfold...the happiness we have inside...our bodies.</p><p>After Gus sang his first lyrics, the camera zooms into Jackie’s left eye and into the pupil. The pupil reflects Gus and the room, but instead of the color red, everything had turned to the color of gold. They are no longer made out of fabric but of real gold. The couch that Gus relaxed is now a pile of gold bars, and his suit is replaced by a suit made of glistening gold material. It’s as if Gus became filthy rich and afforded all the gold the Earth has to offer.</p><p>Gus resumes singing, now in his new golden attire, “The gold...is the most beautiful thing...nature holds. It is the most radiant...of them all. Come join me, my princess...to my golden hall.”</p><p>As Gus' song ended, the scene zooms out of Jackie's eye, and everything is now red again. Gus is now sitting on the couch instead of gold bars. He gives a smile at Jackie before asking, "So, my radiant, golden goddess, are you my princess?"</p><p>There was a long pause. Jackie thought long and hard about her answer. Finally, she utters something that made Gus' heart skip a beat:</p><p>"I am your princess."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>